User talk:Renegade Jade
Welcome,Lol-er! Welcome to teh lolz thing 'youcandoanythinginhere 'lololololololololololololol 'yoocanevendoostufff,stufand'morecrahp.naow randum leterz jdrfebeushrdchtryuferghdxurfuyrjxxtrg yrugkeyrghjerhgjrekhgjrehgurehgruhegrueghukrehj rhjeghsjyuferbnuyxeyrfgtygytegrfyuegsdgbchfbjhfuehsufheudhsd fhsjkkhfsujhsfjdhkjshduksheskuheksuhjekedhskehudh dnsyujyhfnefwzgtnrgeyjfgye cahn u qwerty orr uiop iht? lolol,faves3000 Invited to SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures You have been invited to Spongebob's Greatest Adventures as a writer. But remember, you can choose other jobs you want. Vickers Vilbert Note If you visit this wiki's SpongeBob SquarePants page, you will find that parts of it are gone. SpongeBob in the end of the world! I don't feel comfortable with your spin-off, SpongeBob in the end of the world!. Can you please end it or change the topic? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 00:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 00:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) An apology and a note about TheEd I'm sorry my last message sounded threatening, but I was quite annoyed at the treatment of my character. I just really wanted it to be changed, that's all. By the way, TheEd keeps swearing and being mean to other users. I don't remember him being like this and swearing and nastiness to other users is NOT tolerated on this wiki, so can you please report him to an admin so he can be blocked? JellyfishJam38 06:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to get the staff or VSTF on TheEd since there are no admins here. WG = Weirdo Guy 23:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Mad Episodes You deleted my episode list, was it because it wasn't finished ot you dont allow it. If you dont allow it, then MAD will just be a list a sketches for the show without any episodes. CowBlock 14:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh.Favorites Three-Thousand 17:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hockey Match-Ups Um Faves3000 you cannot write at the match-ups until you complete the hockey month transcripts available. That is all. Good luck writing! Sorry Sorry I Let You Down OIn YouTube, but I was grounded from that website. Rusty here! 15:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sponge Fish Hooks Pants Logo! Here's The New Logo: Rusty here! 17:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hmm...it needs more Spongebob.Favorites Three-Thousand 18:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob's Shorts The Link Is Here! Rusty here! 21:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon City: Super Rangers Guess what? I'll create this power ranger show for the first time! Your telling me this,why? Favorites Three-Thousand 01:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Because there were no power ranger shows with that many and oh yes, you can aslo create new groups. Sandy Cheeks Attention! A contributor just made something wrong in this page! I need help on rearranging this page! Cartoon City Picture Contest Your picture needs a little Disney/Nick/Cartoon Network texture. I DONT CARE Cartoon City: Kids Of The City I'll move this to Cartoon City Wiki and SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Ferb123 is out, peace! OK.I also like the outro.This is Faves3000 signing out! Favorites Three-Thousand 04:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The Debate Are you with me to fight for Cartoon City's Rights! So write it on the talk page! Yes!!December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 19:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) You Tube Vid Sent one of My Vids To You on You Tube Called "Spongebbob Surprise"December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 21:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you help me set a tv schedule? Because some fanon wikis have them. SpongeBob Tv Schedule Hey, can you help me set a tv schedule? Because some fanon wikis have them. (Ferb123) You should write what episode is going to appear, oh well I'll change the episodes. Cartoon City (no new episodes) Why have you've been inactive so lately? Are you running out of ideas? Cartoon City:Because everyone's using this:http://cartooncity.wikia.com/ Me:Because...yeah.Out of ideas. Cartoon City Wiki Hey, you could make the people who sent the pics to Cartoon City Logo Contest join the wiki! Moarphy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moarphy '11 Moarphy '11 Spotlight Request Hi. In order to meet the spotlight criteria, you would need to drop the main page protection to only protect against edits by anonymous users and new accounts. It would also be good if you updated the Community Corner, which has a message from about a year ago. More dramatically, over 1/3rd of your content (over 1000 pages) appears to be ; you would need to create a category system and categorize all of the content pages. Finally, while you may have only tagged 36 pages as stubs, you have well over 650 pages (1/5th of your content) which are stub length, or . And we would need an admin to make the request (or approve it). Please have an admin ask again when you have organized and strengthened your wiki content! -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sponge Fish Hooks Pants at It's Current State Look at Sponge fish Hook Pants Now!!! (Look!) ~~((December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 22:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC)))~~ WHY DID YOU END SPONGEBOB'S MOVIES? WHY? I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION! CHANGE YOUR EPISODE OR I WILL BAN YOU. Hey Hey Faves3000 from Random-ness Wiki!I'm SonicAndKnuckles there!